a new begining
by Migsmize
Summary: when thor odin and frigga go on the first jorney of the new bi-frost after thore destroyed it.
1. Chapter 1

For a god a broken limb is an easy thing to repair, but a broken heart is not so simple.

Getting your brother back after he tried to kill you , your home and a whole rise of humongous frost giants would be a hardship for many Asgardians or humans or, as a matter of fact any species of the nine realms ,but not for Thor.

THE MORNING BEFOR

The great hall of Asgard was overrun with whispering and jeering as the crowd gathered to unveil the new bi-frost. The crowd started to become more agitated with the anticipating as Odin all-father entered with lady fridjje and Thor. "My people, friends and allies, we have gathered this day to reveal a historical event in the history of Asgard, today we crown the new bi-frost ". A jeer went up from the crowd as the news was finalised " as this joyful day is revelled me my son and wife will take the first step into a new tomorrow , a step of faith" with that a roar went up from the crowed and the royal family disappeared behind the golden doors.

"Thor" Odin called after his son after they left the hall "you must prepare for a grave site, we venture where you may not wish to dwell "a sigh left Thor's lips as he carried on through the hall towards an old camber.

Trumpets bellowed a the three stallions clattered down the new rainbow bridge woops and swoons came from the gathered crowed as they entered the golden sphere guarded by the watcher Helmand, eyes dark and deep as he bowed at the all-father "I do not wish to cast misfortune on your trim all-father but it is my duty to protect this realm and I do not think your destination will be in its best interests ". Fridge's eyes knowingly darted to Thor's as Odin replied "this trip is not for me as you now, but for my wife and son to be joyful once more "with that sentence Helmand bowed and plunged his sword into the bi-frost chamber releasing a spectrum of light which pulled the three in …


	2. Chapter 2

Dust swiped up around there feet as they landed on a deserted plain of grass land "midgarde"Thor questioned his father but Odin's gaze was on another than his own. Standing stars struck at the grope was a black finger with an eerie green glow sounding him , thor lost in his anlisation only realised who it was when his mother gasped "Loki? "it was impossible ,Loki, his brother who had fell from his reach after the original bi-frost was destroyed stood before him now a changed man . blood was dried on his face and mud smeared on his clothes , there was no green in his eyes any more only black smoky grey, this was not a sight he was accustomed to when looking at his usually well kempt sibling .

Thor was awoken from his sorrow by Lady Frigg stepping forward only to be blocked by an invisible force being emitted by the only sorcerer present, his brother

"why have you come hear "Loki almost crying in rage spat "why do you continue to torcher me " a single tear rolled down Loki's face as he began shaking with emotion "Loki" Frigg cried as she tried to get close to her boy but again was blocked by the force. "Loki "this voice came not from thor or fridge but from Odin , Loki still convulsing with shock turned his gaze to him , his eyes which were beginning to show hints of green turned ice cold with hate "you , why did you come , you have everything you ever wanted , the ideal golden son , his glare flicked briefly to thor but quickly returned to Odin , why do u come here when you are content "do you come to gloat on my misfortune or just to kill me again so you can be sure I won't be a problem anymore" this was thor finally straw he flew at Loki smashing into his shield before being knocked back .with the sudden outburst Loki fled and started to run in the opposite direction .

As Thor awoke from his fall the first thing he saw was his mother crying at Loki and Odin to go after him but no all Odin could do was shake his head , thor had already lost his brother once he wasn't about to let it happen again.


	3. Chapter 3

His breathing hitched as he ran his fastest away from his lost past , why had they come , why had that returned to the exact place where he was residing . He knew in his heart that he held no quarrel with Thor, his anger was with Odin. With that realisation he turned from self-pitting weeping to a strong cold anger filled smile…

Thor ignored the stinging sensation in his lungs and pushed on after a slowing Loki, he knew he could reason with his brother, his new him could bring him home where he belonged. Trying to increase his pace he didn't notice Loki stop and turn to face him with malice

"You were my brother Thor "Thor stopped startled at the sudden voice "I trussed you with my life and I am sorry that I tried to kill you but you were always favoured over me. I was ridiculed, mocked in my lie of a home and I am sorry "thor began to speak as Loki's gaze strayed towards fridge in a sorry full look before turning on Odin "ah,daddy , almighty all-father or whatever you are to me now I do not wish to be associated with your lies any more , owe, and one more thing , guess who the crowned air to the jotunnheim thron is now after the sad death of his biological father is , yes thor finally got what he wished , war.

With that Loki used one of his old tricks and disappeared leaving only a note addressed to the king of Asgard.


	4. Chapter 4

Odin was the first to utter the unspoken words "what does the letter say "thor still shocked from Loki's outburst handed the sealed envelope to Odin , carful he slid his fingers under the blue seal and read the letter out loud

Dear Royal family

I am gravely writing to inform you that the death of our king has brought uproar on our civilisation and has meant an immediate coronation of our new king Loki Laufyson.

As your actions towards our planet have escalated I am sorry to inform you that our new king has decided it's in our best interest of a planet to put forward a formal declaration of war.

Yours sincerely

Elk Radisson (jotunnheim army genre)

P; S

I promised you Thor you would get what you wanted one day, too bad we are on the opposite side. Loki.

Thor mouth dropped at the last sentence as his mind started to proses the information , he brother had just declared war on asgard ,but not just that he had declared war on his family , him. He knew deep down that Loki was not an evil person, he was just confused and angry, who wouldn't be if you had just found out you were a monster that haunted the stories you grew up with; he was just angry. But then why would he take up the crown of jotunnheim, was it to have and army or did he truly believe that Asgard had wronged his home planet in some way; either way he had to speaker to Loki alone without interruption.

Odin and thor had not noticed fridge until she spoke " we must go after him "her voice way horse from her cry's over her lost son but the spark was still there , still lingering with hope for her son safe return . "I seriously disagree with that opinion "Odin tempted Frigg with his soothing voice "Loki is a danger to asgard now and should be treated as such "Frigg gasped but before she could say anything thor spoke up "then why did you bring us hear , did you wish to please mother and me or did you truly want to make Loki suffer in the way you knew he would react "Frigg now speechless nodded her head in agreement with thor "enough "Odin bellowed " we will not associate with an enemy of asgard " with that final word he summered Helmand and they were all swept into the light …


	5. Chapter 5

A flash of green was spotted in the throne room of jotunnheim just after Loki stepped out. His heart was beating a million miles an hour as he descended the steps to the strategy rom resuming his natural blue form as he punched the door open; inside was a grand circular table containing maps of Asgard and the other nine realms scattered about with star charters and books on other ways between earths than the bi-frost.

Sitting at the far end of the table was signa his devoted wife , powerful and feared sorceress and trickster only second to Loki skimming through a book on offensive magic although signa was of Vaing heritage she took the form of a frost giant to deceive the giants ; on the nearer side of the table was general elk studding a map of asgard for week points . As he entered they both stood and bowed "my king "elk started to say before signa interrupted "Loki, what troubles you "Loki let out a sigh and replied "they found me, on Midgard. I was in the desert just about to come back when the bi-frost opened and they appeared right in front of me " signa grimaced and started to go over things in her head " they no I am king and I no Odin will stop at nothing to end my reign hear "at that sentience general elk stepped forth " that will not happen my king, the army will not let asgard take you from your rightful place in jotunnheim , you our are ruler , you and queen signa will not be removed " with that a sinister smile spread across Loki's lips "well then " signa chuckled "thetas give them what they want "Loki turned to face a smiling signa " war ".

Thor was out raged , how could his father do such a thing as to prevent his son from saving his brother , how could he be so heartless to deprive his mother of her youngest son it had to stop . Little did he know his answer was right around the corner?

"king" thor almost bellowed to Odin "you want me to be king now, when my BROTHER has just declared war on the KING and all of asgard "Odin's face remained passive at Thor's outburst as if he expected it "thor, you will become king or renounce your clam it is your choice" with that Odin sauntered out of the throne room leaving a shelled shocked fridge and a fuming thor.

" With this hammer I odin all-father pronounce you Thor Odinson king, of asgard "a cheer went up from the assembly hall were as Thor only felt discust discust at his father for forcing him into leadership at the brink of war with his eyes glisend with tears as she new she would only have one son at the end of this.


End file.
